Scorpiss
Scorpiss appeared in 2002 movie called Ultraman Cosmos 2: The Blue Planet. Scorpiss (スコーピス Sukōpisu) are savage, insect-like monsters that act as the drones for the monster, Sandros, who planned to conquer earth with his vast armies of Scorpiss. The Scorpiss and Sandros first attacked Parastan on the planet Juran, reducing it to a dead rock, leaving Musashi of EYES to investigate. One stray Scorpiss managed to find Musashi and tried to kill the intruder, but Ultraman Cosmos appeared before Musashi and fought off the drone. After a relatively short battle, Cosmos managed to destroy the Scorpiss and rescue Musashi. Sometime later, another Scorpiss appeared and landed in Saipan in order to destroy the city in its duty to destroy the planet. This time however, the Scorpiss was met with opposition in the form of Shau, one half of the Reija duo. Shau was no match for Scorpiss' brute strength and was mortally wounded in battle. Fortunately, EYES showed up and managed to freeze Scorpiss in ice with one of their missile. The strategy however did not last long and Scorpiss was soon free to carry out its destruction. As a result, one of the nearby Alien Gyashi merged with Shau and faced the Scorpiss herself, but again Shau was no match for Scorpiss' strength. With the lucky interference of EYES, Shau was rescued, but the Scorpiss escaped back into space. With the drone having failed to destroy Earth, Sandros decided to take more drastic measures and thus approached earth himself with an army of Scorpiss at his side. Luckily, EYES was able to put up a shield around Earth that protected the swarm from entering the atmosphere. However with the help of Sandros' power, The Scorpiss swarms managed to breach the shield around earth by converting themselves as kamikaze divers. As a result, all but 7 of the Scorpiss were destroyed but 7 Scorpiss were more than enough to cause damage all over Japan. With the combined forces of both Reija, EYES, and Ultraman Cosmos, the remaining swarm was soon exterminated. But the loss of the Scorpiss however left the team to deal with their leader, Sandros. Powers and Abilities Flight * Energy Blasts: Scorpiss can fire red and black colored blasts of energy from their foreheads. The strength of these attacks vary between the average strength of a missile to being able to engulf city blocks in an explosion. * Disintegration Beam: Scorpiss can fire a red and black beam from their mandibles, whatever target the beam hits, it disintegrates into dust. * Bipedal mode: Scorpiss can fold it's wings on their back at the same time growing legs for ground combat. * Burrowing: Scorpiss can burrow underground in a moderate speed. * Tail: Scorpiss' tail is extendable and can be used as an extra "arm." The claws on them are also very sharp, able to impale other monsters with ease. Bipedal * Energy Blasts: Scorpiss can fire red and black colored blasts of energy from their foreheads. The strength of these attacks vary between the average strength of a missile to being able to engulf city blocks in an explosion. * Disintegration Beam: Scorpiss can fire a red and black beam from their mandibles, whatever target the beam hits, it disintegrates into dust. * Flight: Scorpiss can sprout insect-like wings from their arms and flight at high speeds. * Tail: Scorpiss's tail is extendable and can be used as an extra "arm." The claws on them are also very sharp, able to impale other monsters with ease. Category:Creatures Category:Aliens Category:Kaiju Category:Insects Category:Flying Creatures Category:Live Action Creatures Category:Movie Creatures Category:Characters Debuting in 2002 Category:Ultraman Universe Category:Bipedal Creatures